1. Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicle axle control systems and more particularly pertains to a new emergency safety system for vehicles with supplemental axles for assisting the operator in retaining control of the vehicle when a tire on one of the supplemental load axles fails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trucks that carry large loads may employ supplemental axles, sometimes referred to as lift, airlift or drop axles, that are not continuously used to support the vehicle on the ground and that are positioned as pusher or tag axles. The supplemental axles are typically raised and lowered by mechanical or pneumatic means in response to operator control input. Heavy tucks, such as dump trucks and ready mix concrete trucks often utilize multiple supplemental axles in pusher and tag locations, and each of the supplemental axles is individually controllable to provide a variable amount of supplemental support depending upon the weight of the load being carried at any one time and the desired reduction in load per axle.